Seperation
by Antaurichild
Summary: Frisk went through roughly all the problems that any teenager can go through while she lived with her father and brother. She finally comes to a point where she understands that she doesn't belong in this life and she will fight for a better one. And all she needs is to take the first step. WARNING: CONTAINS ABUSE, ATTEMPT OF SUICIDE, SUBTLE MENTIONS OF RAPE AT FIRST, BULLYING
1. The jump

Hey guys as i have warned in the summary there are mad **TRIGGERS** within this story. So please read if yo can, im writing this for entertainment and to make people think. So please be careful ,ok loves. Also this would be my first fanfiction, and i open for any advice and ideas. Please comment, and I hope you like it! Oh and please listen to this song when reading if youre able to watch?time_continue=4&v=S7jY0fhekRo

* * *

I guess it was inevitable. There was no where to escape. My choices where to either stay in the grotesque world that I live now; which leaves me battered while shattering my soul. Or jump when I don't know what the dark abyss will bring me. Death? Do I even want it, do I even deserve it? My moment of hesitation ceased as I heard the growls and a clinking noise lurking behind me. The ominous white beams broke through the dark woods upon the mountain. They were too close. They will find me. Can I? Can I really risk dying? "Where are you Frisk?!" The gruff voice intruded the peace of the dark. Tears stung my already raw face, where on the right cheek had a three inch cut."Dad where do you think she went?" a crazed youth laughed with excitement. "I don't know boy, but they sure as hellare going to get a another few belts when I FIND THEM!" My fathers voice made me jump, I pushed myself to the outside of the cave feeling a sliver security from it.

My brother Jay hysterically laughed in response once more. "D-Dad maybe I can try one time?" There was a silence. It was a deadly one. Jay your gonna get it now...And the hard crack that rang though the mountain proved my prediction right. Making me bust out sobs, as I remember when I was at the receiving end of that belt buckle too. I could hear Jay's cries as Father kept going at it...yet it soon turned to blood curling laughs that always left his lips. I covered my mouth with clammy and shaking hands. I really cant do this anymore. WHAT DID I DO SO WRONG TO HAVE A LIFE LIKE THIS? A father that beats me on a day to day bases cause he can, a brother that was psychotic and would love for me to leave existence, and rottweiler that will accompany Jay and I in a cage when we talk back. The scars are there and they only got worse when I grew up-"

DAD I THINK I HEAR HER!" Jay screams redirecting the attention back onto finding me. "Oh god."I whimpered. I could hear Havoc's restraint at the ground...He was released. His rapid panting and sporadic running matched my heart and breathing. I was frozen to my spot, just stared horrified of the shadow of the dog shining through the ray of light, that was held by my father. Then another pair of feet crushed onto the leaves. Within seconds I felt teeth boring into my left bicep making me scream from the horrific pain. I writhed, kicked, begged, and struggled but nothing worked like usual. I could hear my hoody tare like how my arm was nearly torn from its socket; from the rough lashes of the dogs head. The next thing I know my legs are being held down.I open my eyes which I forgot I closed and looked my nightmare in the face. Oily blond strands hung down into his face. His owlish eye bore into mine as the rings of dark skin punctuated hes dead green eye. The other was covered with blood from the cut on his forehead. His smile wouldve looked almost pure, if it wasnt for the sadistic thoughts that made it. He was sickly thin as his collarbone was sticking out of his yellow shirt and arms looked like could easily break.

Another scream raked through me as nails started to stab into my black leggings. Havoc become more aroused from me screams and started to drag me, making my leggings rip and feeling five bloody trails run from my hips to my knees on both legs.I rolled over to move away from Jay finally bring the deafening pop to my ears. The third scream was what made me plead for death. I looked at the cave as if it was heaven. When Havoc let go to take another bite I had a boost of determination

With my arm flailing limp at my side and my legs stinging and shaking, I stumbled as quickly as possible toward the cave. Feeling everyone on my heels I leaped. The light shined into the hole and I became less afraid on what lies bellow. Gravity ceased to exist and I felt...free for once. I felt content in that one second. I felt like everything was going to be alright and I would be able to get my life back. Tears fell from my eyes as the pain left me. Is this what you felt when you died ...

Yet every good thing gets snatched away. Dread fills me as I feel another body snake its way onto mine. Making me turn and stare at the source of the light. Hearing the laughing as we fell I stared at my Father... the tall, burly man with the matching blond hair and raging green eyes stared back at his two childing plunging to their deaths. It might sound bad but... That look of horror filled me with determination. Since I was now.

Something sweet... it smells really nice. It fells so cool and so benevolent. Not what im used to but still nice. I was so tired. Should I stay asleep or look at what heaven is like. I lightly giggle to myself until I feel pain. My eyes shot open. No! Nonononono. WHY? WHY AM I STILL ALIVE? I mentally sobbed as my eyes let out a few tears leave. I thought I would be dry by now. I look around feel my shoulder strain from the movement. I was at the bottom of the cave it wasn't as dark as I thought it would be. My head started to clear from the hysterical state I was in before. Even in pain the cool cushioning and the vibrant smell calmed me. My body sank a little in the "little piece of heaven". When I noticed the small feathers grazing my hands and neck. I look to my right giving my shoulder a bit of relief and noticing the yellow petals... Flowers? B-but how, especially in this cave? Yet they seem to be illuminating by themselves providing light in the cave. I jump feeling my muscles burn with the sudden movements. A small whimper from my left startled me, and my heart started to pound in my chest once again. It sounded so uncomfortably familiar that I felt DETERMINATION surge through my body and I shot off the bed of flowers. I turn swiftly, with my injuries forgotten for a few moments. I say Jay's body distorted in many directions. The gash on his forehead spread wider making more red liquid pool behind his head. I was feeling guilt crawling into my body which lead to even worse pain than my actual injuries. I started moving towards him once more till his eyes shot open and a gasp rippled throughout the cave. I jump back landing on the rocky ground. His head snapped towards my direction and a scream pierced my hearing. "DAD DAD HELP!" I hesitated about running away until the gruff response of our father came from above made me rethink. "BOY ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" I was surprised i was glued to the floor cause I couldn't get up. My muscles strained to move and my breathing inceased pace once more. "I-I'm pretty bad pop!" Jay said. I felt the cave coming towards me. There's never any escape. Wet trails slid started to become dry from being forgotten and my eyes where pulled open by the hooks of terror. The determination to help my brother left me the only thing left was the undying fear that will always linger within me. My legs protested even more as i spun on my heels. Feeling the blood cascade under my leggings making them uncomfortably damp. Howls rang that i could barely comprehend "Fat, Bitch, away" was all i could hear and usually i would harm myself from such comments but attempting suicide was already enough for today... i barley noticed how conveniently visible the path of the cave was, it was almost like it was glowing. i galloped my way threw trying to put ease on one leg. i didnt help much cause at some point my right had to meet the ground and when it did it felt like it hammered its way into the glowing earth. i could hear barking from a far distance, they weren't close at all. i looked back for a moment to see my progress while still running. it was a endless rock hall which become eerily dark the farther it went. The eerie feeling ran up my spine and felt like my heart pulsed irregularly.

And a sharp blanket of darkness and cold laid upon me. I didn't feel like I was still in the same cave it was like I unconsciously made a decision... I continued cautiously, every step I took I could hear the tiny crackling. I felt how the ground seemed to give a little bit after a bit and the cracking became softer and I could almost feel the little wisps under the soles of my boots. My body continued to throb with every step I took. My head went to when I wasn't in the dark, and not in great pain. When I went to school and was able to go to class walking without pain. I'm almost willing to go back where I was harassed constantly at home. The spit balls and trips didn't hurt any more especially when I be able to evade there upfront attacks... Yet the verbal assault from everyone always some how killed me. I let out a bitter chuckle from my throat, they can't say anything about my thighs anymore they were barley on my bone any more... I'm so sad I laugh at my own jokes. There was a kid in me science that thought he was hilarious and would always disrupt the class with something stupid and he would obsess about it for the rest of the it some how always got me to laugh... that was the only good part of my life. My head shot a painful jolt making my eyes rolled back and I stumbled. 'I'm losing i-' I thought before I tripped on a nonexistent rock that always follows me. Almost feeling rehearsed, the familiar squeak alluded from my throat. First the beating, then the jump. But for once I don't think I'll be getting up anytime soon...

"GOLLY are you alright?" I sweet child's voice ran around me as if I drowned in it. "Ms.?" My heart warmed not just cause someone cared... But how familiar it was. My heart felt like a small piece fell from its rightful abode- I felt like my whole being would shatter with anymore currents of unjust consequences hit me. Yet like any other time I broke it felt like it was a never ending cycle of chaos and my demise will never cease. My prudnes arouse from me thickly as I brooded on how repegnet life's game was- giving me hope with this fickle change in my fate. I felt a violent shove against my head making my head lurch upward feeling how I was able to evade the soreness from my prior "fugitive" act. The same petals... I became more vigilant of the presence before me. A flower that had the similar petals from earlier became a mane for the white stigma of the flower. Black vertical sunflower seed were gradually swaying within the indentations of the stamen.' It's cute but... almost morbid..' I thought as I stared back at the seed eyes. "Who..?" Croaked out. A smile unnaturally submerged from the flowered mouth being rigid from the white seeds being pulled apart."HOODY! I'm Flowey!" This felt really wrong something was off other than there was a FREAKING TALKING FLOWER. " Flowey the flower." For some reason the feeling- that I was going to have ... A bad time crept up my spine...

* * *

Sorry if its too short hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE COMMENT


	2. Flowery Welcome

Hey guys uploading another chapter. I will sooner or later come up with a schedule to when I will post up stories. And I'm still trying to figure out everything on here. So if I mess up some how forgive me T-T. Please comment so I know what you may suggest for to write and maybe some good criticism. Welp hope you guys like this one as well! Oh and the song dosnt belong to me its by Phil Collin : transformation Love Antuari 3

* * *

Chapter 2: Flowery Welcome

His eyes never faltered from me as his head tilted with interest. It was exceedingly unnerving as his sunflower seeds twitched from what I suppose was anticipation... or irritation. However I could see Flowey trying to keep his cheerful presentation up from the straining twitches of his stamen's mouth that was unnaturally formed. To stop the flower from exploding into even more morbid rainbows in comparison to himself; I spoke as to relieve the uncomfortable silence. "H-how are you talking exactly?" I cringed from the rasp that left my lips and a small swipe of my tongue told me how dehydrated I was. I swallowed trying to delay the slight discomfort or the intimidation that I felt toward the flower . I watched as his eyes immediately pinched slightly letting out a slight tearing sound in response of the pressure, the smile never leaving his face. However once that look was there it quickly vanished, and he seem to have composed himself. As if cleaning a new slate for me. "Hmm..." he hummed trying to pick his next words carefully...I think? "Ha, you must be new to the underground!" His voice screeched with child like glee, as his head tilted to the right with enthusiasm." Golly no wonder you're so confused, someone ought to teach you how things work around here!" The imitation of his personality hit me in the nerves making me not believe anything that came out of his morbid mouth." I guess little old me will have to do." His smile grew raising my fear. Within seconds it was like the light within my eyes coruscated until my vision went. Once everything went dark I felt my whole being become tangible, like an… out of body feeling. I jump or I think I did when a loud humming came from beneath my non-existent feet. Everything started to illuminate and I could see my now called "body". I was almost translucent yet I could see that when the light touched my now jet black body silver would glister in response. I could see my hair that used to be dark brown almost thought to be gone if it hadn't been slivers of silver gracefully going around my head like a mane. The light emitted from the square like field that went far into the darkness. Yet it was close enough for me to see other lines jutting out in other curves.' Beyond freaky ,talking flower , now I'm a ghost.' I thought wondering how bad the impact was on my head, Another vibration hit beneath my toes. It felt like little tubes were trailing beneath the smooth ground. Not only a few feet away Flowey appeared." That's a good look for ya, friend." He said. I looked down once more for confirmation, and realized if I had skin I would've been slightly red from my tan complexion. As it finally occurred to me that I was naked… I let out a small screech and immediately hid my small breasts. His eyes turned from their vertical place to become horizontal as if he was tired…or bored? " Don't worry girly you may have curves…" I felt his eyes drifting to my hips, almost like dad did but with more…hunger. "But all in the wrong places." I felt my heart drop into my stomach and into several piercings into my chest. I felt that my nails dig into my black arms in disgust. Yet come to see a literal heart appear before me." Hehe, just kidding!" his eyes revert back to his original look. But I knew he was lying, that's why the pain was still there. Just like how all the other insults have scared my body. The were all true from him, school, even from Jay and Dad. All those nights staring at that mirror and hating every inch of my body, but was soon covered in blood…The flower cleared his throat noticing that I was lost in thought. "Now, you see that heart? That's your soul, the very culmination of your being!" He explained while his head slowly swayed side by side, probably to keep his enthusiasm going. Yet I still did what I was expected to, and because of curiosity. I looked at the heart that floated only as bit farther from my body as saw that there were inscriptions that carved into it after I hesitantly touch it. The word glowed white and I could already analyze it was mix of ancient and modern engravings. It listed LV1, a bar that seemed filled and what I remembered from junior high was the roman numerals "XX-XX" which would be translated into 20-20.'So its full.' I silently analyzed. Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV." He stated. I looked up at him silently and he practically read my mind; which I wouldn't be surprised about at this point. "LV stands for love, of course silly! "He exclaimed, his head thrashed around a bit rougher than usual and he did it for a while longer. "Haha you want some Love don't you." He asked knowingly. 'No I really don't, I think ill pass.' I thought as tried to move backward, but found myself stumbling. Walking didn't feel the same anymore, and it was because of my state. "Don't worry, ill share some with you!" he gave a forced wink, which I think resulting him to snap one of is sunflower seeds. But some how refused to its whole form quickly after, still oblivious to my discomfort near him. Small specs surrounded Flowey's own mane, as he began to tell me how Love was shared with others through "Friendliness Pellets"—which he himself didn't seem too sure about. When it was time for the first round… ill be honest I was really too scared to touch them, and they easily flew by me . Which caused Flowey's eyes to twitch like before, yet he still held that hell like smile. " Heeeey, buddy you missed them, lets try again. Okay?" The second round I found myself doing the same but had to sway my body in different directions as the "pellets" were cutting close. "Is this a joke? Are you BRAIN-DEAD?" 'Ah, new insult.' I thought blankly. Flowey's eyes started to split, and hearing the tearing of layers of skin, made me desperate to crawl from the little runt. " . !" Once I heard that last word I saw how his eyes snapped back together catching his mistake. Quickly correcting himself in a panic back to "friendliness pellets" and quickly shot another round. As another batch quickly flew at me I quickly planned my next step. Knowing I couldn't actually move, I let my knees give out and slammed on the floor— listening to the bullet grazing past my head. Once I knew all the bullets were gone I lifted my head to see the now silent flower. The silence didn't last very long as it was soon occupied by the tearing of his eyes, and his smile became horrifying. The core of the seeds stared deadly into my eyes. The happy voice became accompanied by demonic and gave off a low voice that rumbled and pierced my ears. I could only glare. "You know what's going on here, don't you?" A full ring of bullets surrounded my body on the floor— and not knowing how to move I was a goner. The bullets were coming closer and closer, see my heart in front of me trembling. Reaching out I grabbed it pulling it to my chest as I begin to lay down in a fetal position, cocooning around my heart. I was ready for death. "DIE!" I heard Flowey screech, followed by a satanic laugh. I really was ready, but when I could feel the bullets sharp ends grazing my skin there was. Nothing. Everything stopped. I open my eyes that I didn't remember shutting and watched as the field shrunk to see an Indian design of a flower. The outline gave one last burst of light before everything flickered away.

* * *

"Come with me , Ill take you now

To place that you fear for no reason why

Your heart has turned away from me

And I will make you understand"

An almost withered voice cascaded into the depths of my hearing. As I was gently swayed within the ripples of fur. The lullaby was so familiar so far. It reminded of her. With our shared dark brown hair that both lead down past our shoulder plaids. However her eyes shined like a ravens wings and shined with love and life. Her heart shaped faces covered with her tan skin that was always dusted with a light blush that, that was made from the kiss of life. I'm almost exactly her other than my golden brown eyes and my pear shaped figure, compared to her perfect hour glass one with her natural large breast size and perfect waist. She knew of my insecurities but she was the only one that understood. Even tried to help.

" Everything will come clear to you

When you see through another's eyes

Everything will become clear to you

Whatever's meant for you, you will find

"Flashes of visiting my Native filled my mind. Hearing the drums, smelling the crisp air of the cold, feeling the warmth of the fire and the love. It was all cherished by my young mind. As my moms hair fanned out around her body as it decided to grow out. And she sang. This song. It was almost like magic as the Northern lights started to paint the sky once the lyrics left her pedaled lips. That was our last time visiting our family. But it wasn't my last time hearing her sing, that was when we were camping. On .I was our night to run away from everything. And we would lay in the tent as she let her fingers run through my hair. I opened my lips just like I did back then when I was 6. Letting the memories of her warmth consume me.

"Ma linn a

Ki na taa mun

Ll I sa quik sra mun

Ll I saa qa quiak tu tin

At laua iaq tu tin

At a ra mik

Si uuu qqan

At a ra mik

Pi ga ni ga

Then there was the crash

A low feminine chuckle pulsated through what I guessed was my savior's breasts— from what I can feel they were large too. 'Great.' I inwardly groaned, yet it felt so familiar. They felt just like mom's, yet it felt foreign. It has been so long since I felt any close contact without pain or…him…Dad." I see you are awake little one." The voice seemed a bit younger from what I heard. Now the voice sounded like it was filled with joy. My body immediately disregarded the condolence I found in this feminine figure and becoming solicitous of what ive gone through from my attempt of death. Freezing all thoughts as a large paw established itself on my cheek. "My child I will not harm you, I only wish to help you." She soothed out like silk,and started to caress my cheek with affection. So genuine. I felt like I had to believe her. I wanted to believe her. So I did what I asked and slowly flattered my tired eyes open. Her Fur shined within the darkness of the Underground and her kind maroon brown eyes looking back at me.'…' She stared back.'A goat.' I thought as nothing could surprise me anymore as my head is officially fucked up. The fury body I felt wasnt a freaking ape of a body of a person that never learned to shave , no. She was literally a humanoid I must add could talk also just like Flowey the fucking murdering flower. I started to tear up from all the stress of the day, and could hear a gentle hush coming from the Goat. "Its alright." She whispered gently sitting me up so I was standing in front of her, and once again caressing my cheeks removing all my tears. Feeling like my 6 year old self again, feeling affection. I gently scrutinized the body in front of me. As her glossy pearl coat held tightly to her buxom body. And she wore a robe that accentuated her breast but the flowed freely the rest of her body. Her ears where flopped down on the sides of her face, a small horns stuck out of her head. Her white tulle covered arms lead up to my face that she still rested on my cheeks which one was still sore from my fathers buckle. I placed my small hands on her large ones. "who are you?" I rasped out once again, not bothering to wet my lips. I could see a smile brace her fury lips and move to her eyes. She moved her hands from me to move to stand up... which I thought she was already doing- as she was already about a few inches taller than I was. And I am 5'3" But when she stood she had at least two head on me. I had to take a step back to see her without craning my neck too much. She bowed politely and stated the name that would give me the condolence i've always wanted since my mother died. "I am Toriel, and you?" She said with curiosity. I smiled without trying. "Frisk, my name is Frisk"

* * *

I had to edit it cause copy and paste from scrivener isn't very good... Hope you liked it! Love ya


	3. Condolence

hey guys here is another chapter! sorry that its late ;-;

Chapter 3: Condolence

It's been a night since Ms. Toriel found me. She answered more of my silent inquiry then Flowey and found out about my current location. She said it's called the Ruins, and it is occupied by beings like herself. "Monsters" she classified simply. And to our convenience a large silver frog-like creature a little shorter then i hopped by us with small cluster of identical of miniature ones. Yet i wasn't able to explore much as the **determination** and adrenaline passed , fatigue took over my body. Ms. Toriel saved me from hitting the rock hard ground with my battered body. She amazingly lifted me with ease letting my arm sway limply at the side still laying out of its socket. Our trip to her home consisted of my half conscious questions and her astounding answers. Just listening to her she made herself very welcoming of the fact that i was basically interrogation her. Even content as if she was in her element, and as if she was waiting for some to talk to. She was very studious for a goat, as her intelligence being stronger than my teachers or Dad… She seemed to also care more then both of them. She's carrying me for goodness sake and i'm fat! However being nestled within her fur coat and hearing the soft hum from her talking i soon lost the fight of keeping awake. _I remember dreaming about Mom then and holding me the same way, singing me to sleep. She kept on putting her soft hand against my cheek and caressing it, occasionally moving the hair out of my face. Until she set me down in my old bed with the old floral design covering the whole comforter. She gave my hair one last brush before standing to leave._ My eyes open with wet trails running down my face. The bed underneath me gave in underneath my weight comfortably. Contouring around my body gently- it's been forever to since I had a bed all to myself. When the thought went through me I immediately looked to my side. No one was there... My dad used to accompany me all the time. When I was younger it was to keep the monsters away when time past he said its normal for a daughter and father to have that relationship. Yet I grew to know better… Fathers aren't supposed to touch you that way. They weren't supposed take the only gift to you lover you had. All the biting, slapping, hair pulling it wasn't **normal!** The tears grew and I just let out everything. I could feel my the sharp pain in my throat as I let it all out. I could feel the crescents of my nails digging into my arms letting small droplets form. I could feel my scalp becoming numb from the tugging and scratching. What's the difference, I'm the one inflicting the pain, I deserve it. I'm disgusting, I've been used up, like a sex toy. He was gonna come in any second but I didn't care, he won't want me looking like garbage. So he can go fuck himself. He said he loved me but he didn't, he loved mom. Which is fine but he should not go fuck me cause I looked like her. I could hear the slamming of feet on the floor before the door hurled open. All I can see is red, when I saw the person that came inside it was no one other than my Father. My whole being froze as I started whimpering, and begging. I was a coward. He charged at me gripping roughly on my arms, and shaking me. " Frisk it's alright you're safe." The image of my Father slowly become softer and more like an image of myself. I stopped crying and stared straight into loving eyes. "Mommy?" I whimpered I could feel the pulse in the hands on my arms quicken. My mom lifted her hand to my , hesitantly placing her furry hand on my face. I immediately saw Ms. Toriel. What? Ms. Toriel stared back with complete worry filling her eyes to the brim. "what's wrong with me?" I whispered. She immediately pulled my into an embrace. Feeling the soft fabric of her dress enclosed around me and her head nestled on top of mine. Her sweet scent warming my heart. She started running her hand through my hair and humming to calm my shaking and tears. It felt like forever when I was being held by her. 'She really was like mom.' I thought letting a small smile escape from me. Yet it dropped when I noticed through her sweet lilac scent, the odor of blood, dirt, and sweat lingered on me. Reluctantly I pushed my way through her larger exterior. My face became warm with embarrassment, I smelt disgusting. " Ms. Toriel can you help me to the bathroom?" I asked remembering my legs and injured shoulder. She looked at me and then turned away picking something up from the floor. My stomach almost leaped at the plate that she had within her hands. She chuckled reading my mind. There sitting on the plate a small slice of pie that a caramel brown glaze with a topping of a snowflake whip cream swirled on top. She held the plate and gave me a fork full of the pie. " I have a cinnamon and butterscotch pie for you my child…" She said, as my eyes rolled back from the pie melting on my tongue. My mouth watered for more but I halted from the warmth surrounding my whole being. "... Hopefully it will rejuvenate your strength. I didn't know if you preferred cinnamon or butterscotch, but knew you wouldn't like the idea of snail pie." She explained with amusement painted on her face not even phased by the glowing of my body. My shoulder numbly snapped into place and the cuts on my legs became closed. I touched my cheek and felt only dry blood. "Here finish this off, then we can take a bath to show off your beautiful face." I raised an eyebrow in question,' how dirty was I ?' I thought and took the plate from her gently giving a soft thank you, before shoveling into the pie. Ms. Toriel silently left out of the room as kept shoving the pie within my mouth, not caring about how impolite my eating was. When I was finished with the plate Ms. Toriel walked in on me licking my fingers clean. I looked away in embarrassment, only to hear her giggling. " The bath is ready for you my dear." I nodded, and slowly eased my way out of the bed feel the dry blood pulling on my skin uncomfortable. My face heated up again, when I knew I was going to be too much of a baby to rip my leggings off like a band aid. When I stood up I found her waiting patiently for me with the door knob in her hand. I waddled over to her with my legs still being sore. She lead me to the bathroom that was a little down the hallway. The hallway was as inviting as she was with the cream colored walls and the few vases full of flowers. 'Jay.' I thought and started shaking. "Frisk, my child?" Ms. Toriel looked at me in concern, my eyes started to water again. "Please don't leave me." I found myself whimpering out. Guilt struck me when I found her eyes begin to water as well, and her mouth contort to a watery frown. She gripped my hand tighter and raised the corners of her mouth " Of course my child." She rasped out and opened the door to the bathroom. Which was super sized compared to what I was used to. The sink was up to my nose and the tube could fit five of me. It was awkward trying to voice my fear to her about my legging. It took me what felt like a half an hour ask her. When I did she placed me on the sink where I was able to look at myself through the mirror… I was a mess. My face still had blood from the large cut that used to occupy my cheek. There was dirt all over from my countless tripping during my escape. 'Of course frisk.' I inwardly sighed and looked at how my brunette waves were ruined and teased all over my head messily. Ms. Toriel apologized if she hurt me which she did but it didn't feel so bad when I knew she wasn't attentionaly trying to inflict the pain. I took off the rest of my close with a little help from Ms. Toriel with my torn hoodie that had dried blood on it also. I went to take my bra and underwear off till I remembered that my father tore them off of me before I ran away. I stood there uncomfortably wanting to cover myself but have been taught by dad to keep my arms down when I'm in the house. I began to feel numb from the memories and barely heard Toriel clear her throat to break me from my mood change. " I'll prepare you some new close, please enjoy your bath." She softly said and waited till I was able to go over the tall side of tub. A sigh rippled through me once the scented warm water worked on my sore muscles. I scrubbed at my hair and combed through it easily with my fingers. I plunged underneath the water to get at my face and the rest of my body. After what I thought was a hour I stood up from the now murky water and cringed from the reddish hue that accompanied the dirt. I looked surprised at my skin even though there was still scares from years of attacks, but the my injuries had completely healed. I looked investigated my body some more until I heard a gasp. I whipped my head nearly losing my balance, I find Ms. Toriel staring at me with pear horror with her hand over her mouth. I looked down to see a pile of clothes pooled at her feet. Feeling guilty for the trouble I've put her through, i slowly hurled myself over the side of the tube making sure I didn't slip. Noticing she was still staring at me but with tears flowing down her fur covered face. I quickly took her free hand and brought to the side my face, and started to caress it. "I'm ok now, don't worry." I whisper out to her, my heart dropped because the look on her face. She looked so broken, so torn apart and it was my fault. "Ms. Toriel, please let's have some more of your pie, it helped make me feel better before." I smiled gently at her in hopes to revert her attention away from my scars. Her sollen look never left her but she started caressing my cheek. She knelt down so we were at the same eye level. " I'll make sure you'll never get hurt again my dear." She said sternly with so much promise in it, I couldn't help but to let the gates bust once more.

When everything was better Ms. Toriel really wanted to give me a princess makeover. If I weren't a teen I would've been more thrilled about it, but since it was probably her way of coping I didn't complain. She left to go to my room and start setting things up. I dressed into the clothes that she gave to me. I surprised everything fit perfectly,especially since she didn't know my size. The top was an elegant royal blue, with long lace crochet sleeves that had elastic cuffs that belled out at my wrists. The lace crochet was decorated with a floral design at my bust , and my shoulders were cut out. There was also an identical pair of my black leggings but with a lace design at my calfs. The shirt was baggy enough to my liking and the leggings were my natural style. The mirror was too high for me to use so i settled with meeting Toriel. I went and opened the door to the find a pair of combat boots i wore her just looking store bought. I picked and continued out of the bathroom to find three sets of doors. One with a sign on it and two other once on either sides. I went towards the one closest by and opened the door. It had a sad atmosphere to it. There was a light floating above a desk that had a book on top of it. Letting my curiosity control me i walked over to it and stopped when i heard a slimy sound coming from the waste basket to the side. I looked and found snail shells within it. Not even in the mood to figure out what that was all about i moved to the book shelf that was bigger than the one in my room. I was about to touch one of the spines when i heard Toriel call for me. "Coming." i said as i began walking out of the room , but then stopped when i saw someone in my side view. I jump and slam out through the door. The last thing i hear when running from the being is " _**Don't get too comfortable.**_ " I ran into the last door and into another person since i wasn't paying too much attention to where i was going. I let out a squeak as a sailed back through the doorway and landed with "umph". "My dear Frisk are you alright !?" Ms. Toriels voice filled my ears, and i open my eyes to see that she was staring at me with worry.

I told her what happened and she found that no one was in her room and thought that my exhaustion was getting to me. Now i find myself getting pampered by Ms. Toriel within the nice living room. She was brushing my hair bringing out my loose curls back and laid them on my shoulders. My hair coming past my shoulders to my shoulder blades brought awe to Toriel's face. There was a fire place that light up the rest of the room. It was almost sad to see only one lone chair other than the dinning table that had three chairs but there was only one chair that was so nice and comfortable. Almost like every room there was another bookshelf in the living room. She told me how monsters can use magic for their special needs, so the floating lights were to help them see instead of using electricity. Ms. Toriel also explained to me about the affect food has on me compared to monsters in the Underground. Time went until I could hear her steady breathing. I moved way from the foot of the chair to see that she was asleep. I couldn't help but smile and looked at the frill on her forehead that was starting to look like bangs. I went back towards our rooms to find her a blanket till I noticed the staircase. I bit my lip trying to control my curiosity but I was too filled with **determination** that the next thing I knew I was walking down the stairs. There was a long hall with absolutely nothing within it, just purple tiles. I almost lost interest when I could see a light coming from the corner. Feeling nervous I ran to the corner remembering my encounter in Ms. Toriel's room. When I rounded the corner I could see the where the light was coming from. The cave became far wider than the hall way as it held huge doorway that could match a the size of an apartment complex, and it lead to who knows where. I walked slowly to it even though there was a lot of floor for me to cover. My steps echoed through out the cave as I neared closer to the door. The one lone white light floating above was the only reason for me to not turn and run. When I reached the door I could see small designs engraved on it. I went to touch them, but then I flinched away when I voice grumbled.

 **, k**

* * *

Ooooookay so I changed up Frisk's outfit a bit... I thought since Toriel is the queen she would want Frisk to be in more of an elegant outfit and feel more privileged when in the care of Toriel. Don't worry I haven't forgot about Napstablook he'll come in the next chapter. PLEASE COMMENT and hoped you guys liked it


	4. the opening to a new beginning

warning: Child death and read the bottom for my apology and thank you letter to you guys

for some reason the Knock knock in the last chapter didn't show sorry guys

* * *

Chapter 4:The opening

"Knock, knock"

The gravely voice echoed through my mind for the enth time.

When I heard it last night it astonished me to the point that words were caught in my throat. I stood and only stood there wanting to know whom occupied the outside of Toriel's home. When I went to touch the door the immediate wrenching back of my body away from the door made me screech and kick. It felt terrifying and so familiar. Being dragged up back upstairs with horrendous strength, the voice responded once again but wasn't coherent because of the echoes emitting from my mouth. When I found out that my capture was Ms. Toriel I felt so afraid. Her eyes were so distant but with some deep sorrow lurking within. She told me to never go back down there, and it was unsafe to leave the Ruins. She avoided any of my questions and insisted that I went to bed and forget what I saw. I was shaking it was all too much, she felt so much like my dad it worried me greatly. I felt my safety here was running short, and the feeling escalated when I heard the 'click' of my door being locked.

Ms. Toriel soon let me come out and sent me on errands. She was very off this morning, she was acting as if nothing happened last night and was very distracted. I started to get antsy and she was barely able to notice it. In conclusion she gave me a list of things to get from within the ruins. Which brings us to this moment, on another black field. Standing a bit away from me stood another Silver Froggit, it looked beautiful within the light emitting from the field. So instead of fighting, which I wasn't capable of doing in the first place since I can't even move; I just talked to the Froggit. Telling how it looked "beautiful" and how "unique" was compared to the normal frogs I've seen. The Froggit seemed more relaxed than before. * The Froggit didn't understand you, but appreciated what you said none the less* voiced in my head…. 'That's new' I thought as the field shrank once more as the fight was over. The lights of reality flickered once again, and the Froggit stood at eye level with me. It's rectangular irises trailing up and down my body. I stiffened feeling as if the Froggit changed its mind on the silent truce we had made. Yet it made no attempt to attack again, i lifted my hand towards the Froggit to see if there was a threat. It stared intently as my hand landed on its head, surprisingly having silky smooth skin. It's head bowed slightly in response and started rubbing in response of the contact. I pet it for a few more moments until it jolted slightly making my whole body jump away. When it found an opening it started to hop away from me with inhuman speed. I was left alone to my thoughts once more, left with more questions than before. But i kept walking not really not caring where i went at this point. I passed other monsters such as a Whimsun who was terribly scared of me even breathing. The little bug like creature was white with a shaggy body, its antennas where thick and bigger than its arms and legs. Even though i tried to make a conversation it broke down and cried. I felt bad for it, but i knew from the expression of the little bug monster that it was bound to be scared of me no matter what i looked when it turned the corner when it flew away it still jumped at the slightest sound. My mind wandered back to the night prior. 'Knock ,knock?' Usually that question was meant for the knock knock jokes, but the voice seemed so tired. It was like velvet really, something i would like to hear again. Plus it was convenient that the voice asked such a question since there was such a huge door between us. I felt myself smirk at the small joke, then it dropped. 'Why won't Ms. Toriel let me leave?' i thought to myself. Obviously the voice belonged to a male, which made me slightly uncomfortable. 'Was he a friend of her's, family, a stranger or even a creeper?' I started to panic, was it really bad behind the door that Ms. Toriel won't let me through it. Other than that man, or monster outside what else lurked in this world? "Well hello." A voice said below me. I looked down to see my foot between two large black eyes with white pupils. I screamed, lifting my foot so quick that i managed to trip over the imaginary rock once more. My head connected with the rock ground with a thud, causing me to instinctively grab the back of my head to relieve the pain. "Oh, are you ok?" The person asked with voices echoing into one, the small feeling of disappointment stung my heart. My eyes shot open by the thought of the feeling. 'Disappointment? Because this person isn't the stranger? What is wrong with me?' i shook out of my thoughts, and began to look at the owner of the voice. I blushed… It was a ghost… And it was so adorable it nearly brought tears to my eyes, even though I already had some tears from my head injury. The ghost well looked… Like a ghost but so small compared to its eyes. Rising from the ghost's transparent bottom small nubs for arms rises up to his small mouth. " Oh dear, I'm sorry." The ghost said with little to no emotion, but somehow still seemed to care. " here, give me a second." Doing what I was told I sat and just watched him. His eyes glossed over making them even bigger, a feeling of guilt punched me in the gut. I didn't want him to feel bad for an accident, I went to speak until the tears start to fall. I felt my heart chip away a bit, until the tears flowed upwards? I must've looked like an idiot from the shock of how the ghost was defying gravity. The tears began to swirl around the ghost's head until they solidified into a oversized top hat. His white little head was swimming within the hat which made him even more enduring. He lifted the hat meekly and looked at me with his large eyes, just the look on the little ghosts face made me smile and for encouragement I began to clap. The smallest of smiles appeared on his lips and made a small bow with his hat bobbing on his head. I stood up and started to dust myself off from any dirt that covered my outfit. " I'm sorry for making you fall." The ghost said with no emotion , his smile wasn't there anymore. I shook my head still keeping my smile. " Nothing to apologize about, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Sorry for stepping on your face." I said rubbing the back of my neck.' When I say it out loud it sounds even worse.' His eyes never faltered from mine as he stated nonchalantly, " I'm used to everyone stepping all over me, it doesn't make a difference from stepping on the floor." He acted like it was known fact and he was completely okay with it, it was sad yet kinda freaky. Maybe no emotion goes with being a ghost, I thought on leaving us in an awkward silence. Then my common courtesy kicked in. " I'm sorry my name is Frisk." I stated as I reached out my hand. " Napstablook." He said as he reached his little nub of and into mine. I took me a while to pronounce his name but he was very patient with me. Even though he had no emotion in his voice he still seemed interested in keeping around me. So he stuck around for my adventure for Cider, and some other food from the spider bakery. Turns out that's Napstablook really knows his way around even through all the puzzles that we ran into that he said was there cause monsters like puzzles. It was a pleasurable idea for the monsters yet exactly how many puzzles did one have to solve to go place to place? 'Hopefully not too many.' I thought as we got done pushing the talking rock. " Hey Napstablook, have you ever been outside the Ruins?" I asked, wanting to gain more information about what lays beyond the door. "Ya." He stated. "'What's it like?" He stared straight ahead. " Bigger." I nearly tripped on the little stalker rock again but caught myself. ' At least it's something.' I sighed but still smiled at him. " Are there other monsters there?" I pressed on. "Yep." " Are they nice?" "Sure" " Would they be alright if a human came?" " I don't know." I sigh in defeat, it was just something I had to find out myself. I didn't notice the long side glance Napstablook gave me, as I kept my head down. We kept on walking until the ground beneath my feet gave out and tumbled down into darkness. I screamed until I made impact with another patch of comfortable flowers. These ones were red now though. I stretched out my body to see if there was any injuries, but there was only the return of the throbbing in my head." You must be patient, you won't find a way out if you rush things." A little voice, almost whispered wishing the space I was in. The hole from above gave me enough lighting for me to see what else was around me. Yet all I could see was some more rocky walls and one lone ribbon on the ground. I looked around a bit more to see where the voice came from but found no one. Until the lone ribbon began to glow. I slowly got up to look at the ribbon it was a light blue and was almost pulsing as if it was alive. I picked it off the ground feeling the soft silk running through my fingers. However the blue glow moved off of the ribbon and into the air in front of me. Looking almost like Napstablook with its translucent form a little girl appeared within the light. She had short straight hair that was cut at her shoulders, and a t-shirt that had a overall skirt on top. She was so young with her large blue fluorescent eyes looking to me. " If you want to leave the Ruins, you have to be willing to wait and not take any action when you are given the chance to leave." The little spirit spoke, I could feel my face scrunch in confusion. " What do you mean do nothing? Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of trying to get out?" I asked, and she only smiled and shook her head. 'She's as much help as Napstablook.' I inwardly huffed. " You may have to wait but you do have to leave the Ruins, the Underground needs you. You will have many encounters but in the end it will be worth it. Mama always had a hard time giving us up but it's because she has so much love for us." The girl said finally as she soon vanished into the air, leaving me alone.

"Hey, um wake up. Are you dead? …..If so you're taking forever to become a ghost." I hear the familiar voice of Napstablook, as my eyes slowly open as i wake up. " oh no wonder you took so long." He said with no emotion at all, no worry no nothing. I had to fight from rolling my eyes, I looked at my surroundings once again and found myself in the cave I was in before but there was no ribbon. " I forgot that humans couldn't fly, sorry for not telling you about the holes." I shook off his apology telling him how it was alright. " Are we friends?" I made hault within my mind. Being asked that made me want to jet out of the room. A girl named Rebecca asked me that same question at school. She was my first friend, and my last for the longest time. I looked at Napstablook his eyes stared at me intently waiting for an answer. He's too honest to hurt me like she did. " Ya of course." I said, I couldn't have said anything more true yet I felt so fake and withdrawn when saying it. I really wanted to be friends but… My mind stopped as a small adorable smile came onto Napstablook's face once more, and that's when my worry was washed away. For him at least. " Come on let's get out of here." I say seeing the opening out of the room. Getting up off of the flowers to stand up, I feel something within my hand. I look within it to see a red ribbon within it, it began to light up"My name is Grezelda, we will see eachother again." Grezelda's voice rang within my head. ' She knew what was going to happen, and Im gonna do my best to follow her orders.' The feeling of someone watching me made me turn my head towards Napstablook who was just staring at me. I giggle passed my lips from how adorable he was and followed him through the opening.

Once I neared home Napstablook said he was going to his own home. I called mom to tell her that I was home. Yet there was no answer. I stopped, she's Mom now!? I thought about it for a bit and I soon found myself smiling. 'She is just like her, and this is a new start.' I suggested mentally, liking the idea of having Ms. Toriel at my side. However when I went inside the house there was no one to be seen. I looked within the kitchen setting the Cider and donuts on the counter. "Ms. Toriel?!" I cried out, but there was no answer again. I walked into the living room only to here a huge bang and the floor beneath my feet started to shake. "Ms. Toriel!" I screamed worried for her well being heading towards the source of the explosion. I ran into the hall to find the the stairs. Soon I was tumbling down them from mindlessly running down them. I kept on running even when I landed at the bottom only noticing a little sting in my shoulder. "MS. TORIEL!" I screamed, tears running down my face as I went down the hall. Flashes of my mom went through my head. Seeing her neck twisted almost 360 degrees around from the impact of the steering wheel. The sight of my little brothers car seat against the car door. He just turned a year old a week ago. I was happy I couldn't see his face though but the proof that he was gone was from the twitching of his tiny foot soon going limp. I couldn't let Ms. Toriel go too. I turned the corner seeing lights flashing from the other room. "Ms. Tori-" I was cut off as everything flickered black. Even though we were no longer in the room time didn't stop, and the fireball still hit me knocking me down. " I'm sorry my child, but I'm doing this for your own good." She said monotoned as she sent a few more fireballs at me. I watched as my health bar went down and the roman numerals went to XV~ XX.I hurled my body as hard as I could away from the balls. I gasped, as I found myself floating above the ground afterwards. Yet I stopped my surprise short and looked down at Ms. Toriel. "Please I don't want to hurt you, you've made me the happiest I've ever been in years." I pleaded. She was looking right through me and and released large paws that started at me. Doing what I had before I jerked my body out of the way only to to have fireballs trail behind them and follow me. I couldn't count how many hit me but it hurt so bad. I couldn't help but scream as my flesh began to burn. I landed on the ground without a sound as it felt slightly nice on my ruined skin. "My dear I don't want to hurt you either so please go back up stairs." ' This fear she has it's making her latch onto me.' I remember Grezelda saying "us" a lot. How many kids has been through this with?' With that thought in mind I clenched my fist and started to get up. " I can't go back." I rasped as I started to use my hands and elbows. " Not when I know you are so afraid, and lonely." I continued now getting onto my knees. " I want to give you a better life like you have done for me!" I could hear her gasp. "Why are you doing this ?! Just leave so we can be happy together forever!" She yelled at me, but I could hear the tears within her voice.I slowly got up I onto my feet keeping my balance. " That's just it, I want to be with you forever Mom. So I'm determined to make things right." I said staring straight at her, as my determination spread throughout my body. Unnoticed by myself red Aztec designs began to glow on my body and my shined the same color. I saw her begin to shake and started to blindly throw fireballs at me. "Be patient." I heard Grezelda voice ring. So I stood there waiting for impact. But it never came. I looked to see we were no longer in the field, and the sound of the fireballs hitting the rock walls echoed within the large cave. I started to collapse only to land into the arms of . She knelt down like when i first met her and cradled me within her arms that were shaking. "Im so sorry, im so sorry,im so sorry.." she kept on repeating. I opened up my tired eyes to see that she was crying, i smiled at her and placed my small hand on her cheek. "There's nothing to be sorry about, im just happy you're alright. I was scared that i lost you." i tried to sooth her, but inwardly cringed on how raspy my voice was. More tears fell after i said that and she began to sob. I used the rest of my strength to sit up so i was able to hold her and comfort her. " I want to stay with you forever , but i want to get rid of whats making you so afraid. You did that for me; you saved me and now it's my turn to do the same." I vowed to her as i lightly pet the back of her head. She started to calm down, just a little as she was left sniffling. "Y-you called me Mom." she hiccuped out. Moving to look at her i look right into her puffy eyes. " Its my promise that ill come back."

Soon after gained her composure she gave me the rundown on how the rest of the Underground was like. To be weary of the people i encounter as they might have the need to kill me just like Asgore as she called him. " You know you dont have to do this you can just stay here." She said one last time, yet i think she knew i made up my mind. I smiled and gave her i long huge, which she returned greatfuly. I could feel her shaking again knowing how hard this was for her i let go. I nodded my head for her to leave, " I'll be back home Mom don't worry." she nodded and started to walk back upstairs. I turned and started for the door until i could hear her call out. "I'll have a pie ready for when you return!" I looked back and saw her smiling, which made tears begin to fall down my cheeks. 'I really didnt want to leave anymore but this was for her and Napstablook. If there was a way to make their world better i was determined to make that happen.' I thought as i tied the red ribbon into my hair. I went to open the huge doors to fix my new beginning.

* * *

Guys I'm sooooooooooo sooooooo sorry for taking so long to make this chapter. There are no excuses for it and I'm sorry. I'm making this story for you guys to see that even if it small good things will happen at some point. I'm sorry about the brother death but I needed to let it out for myself and the story. But all in all I'm here for you guys, this is for you guys to feel better about life as even the most broken people can be built back up with help with others that care. And I care, I care about all of you. Even for me even seeing any comments from you guys make me so happy you may or may not understand but thank you FanficHungryFan,GGgirl, and Charalover hearing from you guys got me out of the funk I was in and made me put my big girl pants on. You guys helped me remember what I write for so thank you again

UNTIL NEXT TIME


End file.
